The Founding of Konohagakure
by HunterLink
Summary: What really happened before Naruto's birth? How did Konoha come to be founded? What happened between Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha during Konoha's early days? What caused Madara to turn against the village? What went down between the Senju and Uchiha? All will be unveiled inside The Founding of Konohagakure!
1. Uchiha Meets Senju

**The Founding of Konoha**

**Chapter 1: Uchiha Meets Senju**

**Before the founding of Konohagakure, ninja clans wandered through the wild with no general direction, scavenging food and water to survive. They occasionally set up camps where they would practice the art of "Ninjutsu" and develop Jutsus personal to their clan. Sometimes these wandering clans would clash against each other and intense battles for their life would begin. This life went on for years on end, until one time an exceptional battle took place between the clan that would be known as the Senju, and the clan that would be known as the Uchiha. Roughly, an equal amount of corpses lay slain across the ground. It was obvious a great, raging battle had taken place between the two sides with no apparent winner emerging,**

**The two clan leaders stood tall, inhaling breath as if it were soup. There bodies were severely damaged from the fight that had taken place. Hashirama of the Senju and Madara of the Uchiha stared at each other both understanding that this conflict would be pointless to continue. It would only result in more death and most likely, a stalemate. Hashirama dropped his Kunai, and asked if he could consult with this long-haired one they called Madara.**

"**Noble Uchiha, it has come to my attention that the world we live in is a world of savages. We have no order, no diplomacy and ultimately no peace. I say that we band together and found a civilization and form a world of which such battle, like what just took place, is no longer necessary. What say you to this proposition?" Hashirama spoke confidently to Madara.**

"**Humph. You leave me with little choice; I must accept your offer. I believe it is only fair, since your idea it remains, for you to become the head of this village. I propose we found it here, upon where the decision was made. I say we name it Konohagakure, The Village Hidden in the Leaves. You shall be dubbed the Fire Shadow, or, Hokage. Together we can lead this pocket of civilization into a great nation from which peace prospers." Madara replied, not really putting too much thought into his answer. **

**The individual leaders went and told their clans of the news, however some of the Uchihas were sceptical due to the fact that their great leader had not been chosen to lead the village, however, all they could do was either agree or leave solo. Therefore, they all tagged along with Madara's agreement. The Senju and Uchiha formed a great alliance that day, however how long would this alliance last?**


	2. The Betrayal

**The Founding Of Konoha**

**Chapter 2:**

**It had been a few months since the agreement passed between Madara and Hashirama; to found Konohagakure. The village was already under construction and the housing estates for the Uchiha and Senju were finished. Also, other wandering clans had been accepted into Konoha, including the Akimichi and Nara clans. Everyone was helping to build the Hidden Leaf and everybody was co-operating. It had been decided, in order to honour the Uchiha, their clan would be made head of the Leaf's police force. All was well, and after much hard labour the village's base structure was finished.**

**Madara decided to make a monument to honour the current and future Hokage, on the side of a cliff was Hashirama's face. He led the village well and accepted everyone who wished to join. However, not all was well. Slowly but surely Madara's mind was being corrupt, and everyday he developed a larger hatred for his old friend, Hashirama. Why this was happening to Madara remained unknown, but the fact is, he began to think of killing Hashirama and taking the village his own.**

**The new power Madara had found must have gotten to his head. Upon awakening the Sharingan he had also felt himself at an advantage. But lately Madara had managed to awaken the legendary Mangekyō Sharingan and it gave him an insane power boost. He wanted to use this strength to overcome Hashirama. He began plotting his attack on Hashirama, and if necessary, Konoha itself. Hashirama would have never suspected his ally Madara would perform such an action; however there was someone who did.**

**The brother of the First Hokage, Tobirama Senju had begun to suspect that Madara was planning to attack his older brother. He tried to convince Hashirama of it, but the fact was Madara was too good a friend to Hashirama that he would never even think of laying a single finger on him. Even if he did, Hashirama had developed an incredible arsenal of Jutsu, and a certain type that was unique to him. Hashirama's Wood Release was a very powerful ability that only he could use. Amongst that, he had also perfected a Natural Energy which allowed him to go into something he dubbed "Sage Mode".**

**Hashirama had made it clear to Tobirama that one day, he would probably success Hashirama as Hokage, and that he needed to become more powerful himself. Tobirama was busy developing a Jutsu that would allow him to summon the dead. He called it the "Edo Tensei" Little did he know he would one day have to use it on his older brother. All he knew is, that he would have to be ready for the day that someone very powerful were to attack the village which he knew and loved.**

**A few years of peace later, Madara was ready to snap at the insolence of Hashirama. He decided that it was time to use his powerful Mangekyō Sharingan against his old rival and ally. He summoned Hashirama to a private place. A valley of two mountains and a river. There they stood, both on a mountain of their own. Madara hardly needed to explain what he was about to do. Hashirama already figured it out when he saw Madara was activating his Mangekyō. He sighed with shame at Madara, and what he had become. Hashirama and Madara, at the same time, not thinking about what they were doing clasped their hands and made many hand signs at an incredible speed. **

"**Rinnegan! Activate!" Madara yelled with great expression.**

"**Sage Mode! Activate!" Hashirama shouted, regretting what he was about to do.**


End file.
